Love Is Blind
by demonhybrid13
Summary: Rin has had enough of her and her children coming second to Sesshomaru's work. She's done with him getting out of every celebration, every important moment in their families life. Can Sesshomaru be able to show his worth to his wife and pups. Or is becoming the CEO to Takahashi Corp his conquest at life? this is the worst summary I have ever written. Story is better though, promise


~~~~Rin's POV~~~~

It had been years sense we all took a well-deserved vacation, especially as a family.

Because of Sesshomaru's line of work, we barely got to spend any time with him at all.

Him being the Co-CEO of Takahashi Corp was exhausting for me.

For years now, I've felt a deep loneliness. And Sesshomaru has done nothing about it. The only light shed in my room filled with darkness, were my kids.

Not even one year into our marriage, I became pregnant with our first son, Ryomaru, born on the 13TH of February, 2007. He was everything Sesshomaru sought to have in a son, someone that was built strong and powerful. Enough to take over his father's corporation after his retirement, though Ryomaru was everything Sesshomaru was, he had a soft, kind side. He knew when it was time to play or when it was time to study. Though I didn't agree on him learning such difficult things at such a young age…

Sesshomaru and I had argued about it-well, I argued. He just listened to what I had to say.

Sadly, I did not win that battle. Ryomaru is still into his full basic business studies, while his sister was enjoying the life of a princess.

Little Kiyomi was born on my most favorite day. Valentine's Day!. She was only one year younger than her older brother. But both had their birthdays, back to back. She was my ray of sunshine. There are times when she does act like her father. But there are those movements when she gets so innocent. You just want to gush at her and hug her till she drops.

My little angels, they both look exactly like their father. Tall and fit, they inherited his amazing silver hair and golden eyes. For that, I was grateful. I would have been a bit disappointed if they had come out with my eyes. I want my children to be special. Something that will always remind me of their father. My little mementos, I always said.

Now, both at the age of 5 and 4, they were smart. They enjoyed watching television and ever sense a certain infomercial was aired. They have been begging and pleading me to ask their father if they could go.

Where to?

To the land of children's dreams of course, Disney Land.

I had never gone there myself and I have always wondered what it would be like.

So this is what my current situation is about.

Rather, my uh…mission.

Convince Alpha to take us to Disney Land.

I sighed, grabbing a hold of the crystal door handle to Sesshomaru's work study in our home.

"Enter, Rin."

Oh boy.

* * *

~~~~No One's POV~~~~

Rin slowly opened the mahogany doors to the large quarters of the office, sneaking in her head slightly to see her husband sitting in his leather chair behind his desk.

He hadn't even looked up once from his computer sense she came into the room.

"Maru." She said quietly, closing the door behind her and making her way towards her mate.

Finally taking notice in the lanky secretary of his sitting uncomfortably *For Rin* close to him.

Rin bit back a growl she was ready to release. The woman had the gull to enter into her home wearing such a tiny work outfit!

Sesshomaru sighed and turned his attention away from his task.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I don't think it would be wise to stop now." The secretary piped, putting down her Ipad onto her lap.

"My wife seeks my attention. I will give it to her." he remarked, giving her the cold shoulder by standing up and wrapping his arm around Rin's tiny waist, bringing her towards the lounging area in the room.

"What is it, mate."

Rin sat down and let out a small breath, "I know that you're busy and I'm sorry for bothering you. But it's just…the kids."

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "What of them?"

"They've been begging me to ask you if we could…spend some time together."

"Oh? And what problem do you seem to find with that."

"None." She smiled tiredly, raising her hand to caress his cheek.

"Then why is my mate in such distress?" he tilted his head, leaning himself back against the head rest of the couch, bringing Rin along with him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please-" The secretary spoke up again. Not liking the attention being reverberated from her to her boss's wife.

"Leave."

"But-"

"Keiko-shi, please." Rin sighed, leaning her head into the crook of her husband's neck.

Keiko glared before standing up and marching herself out of the room.

Rin hummed a giggle," You need another secretary."

"Why do you think so?" the corner of his lips tilted up in amusement, rubbing up and down on her shoulder.

"Because I don't like her."

"My wife is jealous?" He asked, tilting his head back at the thought.

"No," she glared and yanked herself away from him, "that little girl has nothing on me."

His cool façade continued on his expression as he brought the tiny woman back into his arms.

"Back to the matter at hand." he closed his eyes, whispering the words into her strawberry scented hair.

"Sesshomaru, I agree with the kids. You need some time off."

He exhaled through his nostrils, not opening his eyes, nor moving from their position before disagreeing, "Not possible."

She grimaced, once again pulling away from him, "But Maru…you never spend time with us at all!"

Sesshomaru breathed out in annoyance, "I do not have time to frolic in such trivialities."

Her eyebrows furrowed, not believing what she was hearing, "Excuse me?"

He stood up and made his way towards his desk once again.

"Sesshomaru. Don't ignore me!"

"I have business to attend to." he replied, situating himself back on his desk.

His secretary seemed to have been listening in on their conversation. For she knew it was done. So she made her way back in with a pleasant look on her face.

Rin breathed in heavily. Feeling so tired all of a sudden. "I am sick and tired of the children and I always coming second to your work. You don't' even know that Ryomaru won his soccer match yesterday at his school. Or that Kiyomi's first tooth fell out this morning."

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have time for su-"

"I'm addressing _**my**_ husband, shut your mouth," Rin glared harshly at the skinny woman before turning her gaze to Sesshomaru, who was looking straight at her, "another thing I bet you don't seem to know…I'm not happy in this marriage anymore Sesshomaru."

With that said, she turned and made her way towards the door.

"Rin."

She ignored his call and opened the door, making sure to slam it shut behind her.

* * *

Rin silently cried on her way down the large stair case leading to the foyer.

"Mama!" the children shouted happily. Waiting to hear what their father had said about the trip.

As soon as she heard her children she made a noise and turned away from them, wiping her tears as quickly as possible.

"What'd daddy say, mama!?" Kiyomi smiled.

Rin looked down at her daughter, noticing that the little demoness's fallen fang had already grown back.

"Yeah, mama, what did father say?!" Ryomaru jumped, allowing himself the giddiness of the moment.

Rin looked down at her children apologetically, "Uh….," she sighed, kneeling down to their height, "listen darlings….daddy can't take us."

Their once happy faces were now, crestfallen.

"But….," Ryomaru whispered, looking up at his mother with doe-filled eyes, "why…?"

"Oh darling.." Rin raised her head over her son's head

"Daddy doesn't like us…." her daughter said sadly.

Their mother's eyes widened in alarm, "No, no. My darlings, your father loves you both very mu-"

"Then why is he always gone!" Ryomaru shouted, stomping his little foot on the porcelain floor.

"Ryomaru, listen to me," she grabbed her children and pulled them closer to her, "both of you-your father is always working, If it wasn't for him. We wouldn't have any of the things we have now."

Her children stood quiet, their eyes now lacing themselves with tears.

Rin looked at them sadly, "What if I tell you that I will take you?"

They looked up at her hopefully, excitement quickly tracing their features, "Really!?"

Their mother nodded, giving them a bright smile.

"Yay!" They shouted, jumping up and down at the news.

"When can we go?" Ryomaru asked, his little chest was heaving for more air

"Well…today is Thursday. So we'll have to wait two more days."

"Aww!," Her son scrunched his nose in displeasure

While her daughter, not knowing what was going on, continued to stare silently at her brother's annoyance.

"Ryomaru, be patient. Please." Rin stood up, motioning them both back towards the living room.

"Go on Ryomaru, you have lessons to get too," she pushed her son lightly towards the awaiting maid across from them, "while you look tired," she stared down at her daughter who nodded in agreement, "how about a nap?"

She nodded again, rubbing at her eyes with her tiny fists.

Rin gave her a gentle smile. Lifting her up in her arms as Kiyomi laid her head on shoulder.

"Come on my darling. Let's go put you to bed."

* * *

~~~~Later on that night~~~~

Rin was sitting at her vanity, taking out all the hair pins she had in her hair.

Sesshomaru had just stepped out of their bathroom in a simple white cotton towel placed loosely around his waist.

She didn't turn to acknowledge him. Instead she grabbed her brush and kneaded through some tangles in her hair.

"Will you continue to ignore me?" he asked, walking toward her. Situating himself behind her.

"You're the one that has been ignoring me." she replied, looking up to meet his scorching golden eyes through the reflection of the mirror.

He grabbed the brush from her hand and combed through it himself.

"I have been neglecting you." he said softly, putting the brush down on the surface of the vanity, stepping beside her to raise her up from her chair.

"What are you doing?" she groaned, not liking this situation.

Slowly, he began to kneel down. Never once breaking eye contact with her own.

"Sesshomaru, get up." she reached down to grab onto his arms in attempts to lift him back up.

Like that would happen.

Once down on one knee, he placed his hands on either side of her hips, "Forgive me."

Rin gulped, looking everywhere around the room, but him.

"Mate, forgive this ignorant fool."

She scoffed in disbelief, "Your calling yourself a _fool_?"

He leant forward to lay his head against her lower abdomen, sighing in content at the contact of her warm skin through the silk purple night gown.

"Sesshomaru…," she sighed, "get up. Please. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed."

He did as she ordered and watched her head towards their bed.

"This feeling," He walked towards her, "-_rejection_ is unpleasant."

She rolled her eyes, throwing down all the extra pillows to the floor. Pulling back their bed sheets and blankets before situating herself in. "What else would it be?"

He stood there for a moment, contemplating on his next initiative.

He saw her reach for the dresser lamp to turn it off. The room dimmed quite a bit with only his half still lit.

"Come to bed, Sesshomaru." she sighed, turning herself away from his side of the bed.

He too sighed and laid down.

He did not do well with rejection, nor pitiful situations. He was not a coward.

Sesshomaru reached to turn off his light.

Situating himself up against Rin with his bulked arms wrapped around her bodice.

"Sessh-"

He nuzzled into her neck in attempt to silent her.

She sighed, wondering where this would go tonight.

"Mate." he whispered huskily, taking her earlobe in between his sharp fangs.

"Please stop. I'm tired Sesshomaru."

He trailed down, leaving marks of open kisses in their wake.

Her eyes fluttered shut pleasantly, "Sto-"

She wasn't expecting to feel the sharp talons of his fangs embed themselves back into her untouched mating mark.

Rin's gasp was cut off into a short euphoric yelp.

She squeezed her eyes shut, gripping onto his arms crossed over her breasts, tightly.

He growled in content, enjoying the feel of her blood trailing down his throat once again. It had been months sense he had last touched her intimately. And she was falling hard upon the bait.

"M-maru.." she moaned in slight pain. Blinking her eyes open forcibly.

"Mine." his chest vibrated a calming wave into her back, allowing her to loosen her body into his.

Needless to say, that night was the first time in a long while that Sesshomaru gave her attention an alpha male should give his mate every night.

* * *

~~~~Friday morning~~~~

Rin groaned, her body feeling soar from last night's endeavors.

Her eyes flew open, sitting herself up alarmingly.

Wait, what….

She looked over beside her, noticing her husband was not beside her.

Rin looked around the room confusedly.

How had they ended up from the bed…..to their black leathered couch across the room?

She looked over at it and noticed the deep claw marks on the interior.

Rin sighed, not believing that she had to buy another couch.

As she stood up, she felt it, the tightness on her thighs.

She dropped the silky blanket from around her body and looked down.

Her legs were completely red!

What the hell had her husband done?! Bang her into the damn leather or what!?

She groaned in irritation loudly, "Sesshomaruuuu!"

Her husband was at her side immediately after her distressed shout.

He quickly searched for any intrusion into their master bedroom. Finding none, he raised an eyebrow at her.

That made her angrier, "Look. At. My. Legs!."

Sure enough, he did. Even he was appalled at the redness of her skin.

She whined as she began falling to the floor. Not being able to take the pain of it.

He caught her before she made contact with the carpet. Lifting her up in his arms and making his way towards their bathroom.

He turned on the water. Making sure it was cool for her skin before laying her gently into the tub, "I was too rough on you."

Rin just whimpered at the contact of cold water, "It burns."

His fist enclosed tightly at the sight of her pain, reaching into the water to caress her thigh soothingly. Not caring if his white button up sleeve got wet.

After a moment of silence, Rin spoke up, "This….was all I've been wishing for, for months."

He looked at her with lace filled confusion and regretful eyes.

"For you to tend to me this way….It wasn't just the sex. I wanted you to hold me again like before, to hug, and reassure me. Kiss me and tell me you love me." she whispered, tears beginning to form. And when they dropped, Sesshomaru reached to catch them.

Had he spurned her so much? Why had he not noticed?

"What did you ever see in someone such as I, Rin?" he asked unsurely.

It had always been a mystery to him. Why such a vibrant, beautiful, caring woman would love and marry a cold hearted creature like him.

She tilted her head sideways, "Huh…?"

"You knew of how I was-am. Yet you still took the risk in being with this Sesshomaru. Why?"

Rin was puzzled at the question, "Because unlike you. I know you better then you know yourself," he looked at her questioningly. Egging her to further explain herself. "do you really think I never seen what you were really feeling? When you would come out of a meeting, you were always irritated. When your secretaries would flirt with you, you were irritated and uncomfortable. When your mother passed…..even when you hid it. I still knew."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I did not know you then."

She let out a small laugh, "Television does wonders."

He continued to look at her with gentle confusing eyes, "Even through a screen, you were able to notice," he let out a short chuckle, "how aggravating."

She raised an eyebrow

"It took me months to understand your invigorating personality. Yet you," he set his index finger under her chin, bringing her lips closer to his own, "had me all figured out before I knew you existed."

"I believed in fate," she said tauntingly, looking down at his lips before moving herself away, "but that was before your negligence."

He looked into the water, watching as the redness began to disappear from her flawless skin.

"I don't understand….," she shook her head, looking at him with misunderstanding, "your need for power. What more can you need?"

"The need for power is the way to attainment."

"And what of your family?" she asked exasperatingly

He pondered on that thought, needing a reasonable answer that would suffice her doubts.

"You three are my ambition to get where I require to be."

She rolled her eyes, "And where is that? As the main CEO of your company? Why are you fighting so hard for something that you know will be given to you later on."

"I receive what I earn," he narrowed his eyes slightly, standing himself up, "I do not require for it to be handed to me."

"I'm not telling you to give in," she also stood up, hanging on the sides of the tub, "I'm telling you to keep your family in mind."

"You are all I think about." his nose flared at the preposterous answers his mate was giving him.

"Exactly! All you're doing is thinking about us! You're never actually **here**!" she yelled angrily, stepping out of the bathtub.

"I am doing this for you." He growled.

"That's what I hate about this problem!," she turned around quickly, clutching her head maddened at him, "I know you're doing it for us. I know that, that's the only way we'll ever have all of this!," she motioned around the room, "but that's where your problem begins!"

"Explain." he crossed his arms

"You're spending so much time trying to achieve and outrank everyone in the world, including your father. That you don't seem to see the distress you're putting your family through," She breathed in and out heavily, "you're never here mentally Sesshomaru. When we have get-together's at your parent's house. You're never here. Birthdays, you're always overseas. Any type of celebrations, gone…..," she stared at him sadly, "our anniversary….."

His features contorted into true confusion. He had forgotten their anniversary?

"Yes, Sesshomaru. You forgot our fifth year anniversary. Last Monday." she shook her head at him. Turning around tiredly, grabbing a spare robe off the glass rack.

He held back a growl. How could he do such a thing. The taiyoukai always made sure to make that day his first priority. Why had he forgotten?

Truly, he never forgets. But these days he never has time to rest. That is why he has people working under him. His secreta-

He paused, closed his eyes, and hummed annoyingly, knowing the cause of his problem.

That troublesome wench

"Are you listening to me?" Rin asked frustratingly, staring at him with disbelief

She had been talking to him?

She rose her hands up in the air, "You know what? Never mind. Obviously, this, "she pointed between both of them, "will never change. I am not a liability and neither are my children. I am tired of thi-"

"What are you saying." he said cooly, staring her down at her insinuation.

Rin sighed, staring at him full on, "I'm saying that the kids and I are going away on Saturday, just because you don't have time to take our children to Disney Land. Doesn't mean I don't."

She grabbed her cell phone from one of their drawers and dialed a 411 number.

"What are you doing?" he stared at her from his never moving spot.

"I'm buying our tickets," she moved to open the door to their bedroom, "were spending our Christmas this year, without you, again."

She motioned him out.

He stared at her incredulously, "You are eradicating me of my own room?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru," she sighed, putting the phone to her ear, "you haven't been sleeping in it for the most part of these past four years. What difference will it make to you."

Rin turned her head around, asking for the number Disney Land.

"Excluding me from our conversation as well, I am no one's lap dog." he glared, walking towards her and grabbing her phone.

"What are you doing, give me that!" she glared right back, reaching for her phone.

He gave a sharp growl as he threw the touch screen phone against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

Her eyes widened and her mouth spread open, "Are you out of your mind!?"

"I will not be ignored." He towered over her, grabbing onto her arms harshly and began pulling her back to their bed.

"Let go of me, Sesshomaru!"

He threw her on to the bed unceremoniously, diving over her quite heavily.

"My bitch will submit to me!" he barked, his eyes flashing their red hues when he is not complacent with others

"Get." she lifted her head off the bed, saying every word pointedly, "Off. Of . Me."

He roared as he turned her head unsympathetically sideways, keeping his hand clamped over her cheek, forcing his teeth into her neck.

Rin's eyes widened like saucers as she screamed out painfully.

She knew she screamed loud enough for the help to hear them. But they all knew better then to get into a situation where their boss, was more than displeased.

She began pounding and hitting against his chest, trying to do anything in order to take him off. But she couldn't. Alas, he was much stronger.

They lasted in that position for more than ten minutes. Her face was paling in comparison than how it was before for the lack of blood loss, tears also marring her face. But he would not release her till she relented.

"….I'm sorry…" she whispered, beginning to lose her voice

He grunted uncomfortably, retracting his fangs from her neck, receiving a small moan from her.

She was in so much pain that she couldn't move.

Another tear fell as she stared up at him, "You hurt me…"

Gradually, he had not meant to do that. There were times he forgot that Rin was human. She would not have been able to withstand that-did not withstand that.

He clutched his eyes in regret, his fists being the only thing holding him above her unmoving form.

Sesshomaru maneuvered himself beside her, picking her up as slowly as he could.

"Don't….touch me." she whined softly. Not really being able to do anything about it.

He stared at her sadly. She was afraid.

"I have done the unimaginable," he reached down to cover her bleeding neck, "hurt my mate….and make her afraid of me."

She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say.

The wheels were turning in her head. She couldn't fathom the thought of him ever hurting her. But he did, emotionally and physically.

"I have managed to sink lower than demon scum." he said monotonously

"I now understand the desire in ridding yourself of me" Sesshomaru rolled his jaw. Standing himself up to pick her up once again.

"Forgive me."

He placed her rightfully on their bed, turning himself away to exit the room.

Somehow, Rin didn't want him to go. She couldn't see him leave.

"Your abandoning me again?"

He stopped short, "I do not know which course of action to take, Rin. Every decision I make, always ends up hurting you."

"Why are you pressuring yourself to do things, Sesshomaru?" She sat up straight slowly.

He didn't respond.

"You weren't like this. Now, it looks like your just forcing yourself to feel towards me and our children. Work comes naturally to you, but when it comes to our family-you freeze. You've changed. You act like you don't know what it takes to be a father or a husband anymore. The day Ryomaru was born….I still remember the look in your eyes when you first held him. You looked at him as if he were your pride and joy. But your even turning him into what you are now…," she stared sadly at him, "…they think you hate them."

His eyes widened, snapping his head back towards her.

"I know you smelt their tears today, Maru. But you still didn't do a thing about it. It never occurred to you to get up off your chair and walk downstairs to see why they were crying."

He slowly made his way back towards his now crying mate.

"I'm tired of everyone asking me, why am I still dealing with you? Why don't I just get a divorce already?….I can't even tell them confidently anymore that there is nothing wrong in our marriage! I feel so pitiful every time I'm cornered about this. That's what I hate about this, that everyone close to us knows."

He sat himself next to her hip, staring down at the floor, his head, ultimately hanging in silent defeat.

"Do you not…love me anymore? Is that it?" she asked quietly

His eyes narrowed towards her gaze, "Never question this Sesshomaru's love toward his mate."

"Then…other than work. What is your excuse? You're the son of the CEO and owner of Takahashi Corp. Why can't you just take one day off to be with us?," she looked at him with sad eyes, "You're a hard worker Sesshomaru and I really love that about you. You earn what your work hard for. But you have a family-you need to know how to schedule in business with family time."

He sighed slowly, nodding his head, "I will do as my mate asks," her eyes lit up slightly at every word beginning to come out of his mouth, "I will take you and the children to Disney Land this week."

She gave him a big smile, jumping towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, throwing him back onto the bed with a kiss.

This is what it was all about in the end. Wasn't it?

Family. Love. Companionship. Trust.

Ultimate keys that sum up love.

* * *

~~~Saturday~~~

**~~9:00am~~**

~~Disneyland, Anaheim, CA~~

The children gaped at the view in front of them, the large shining castle in front of them standing tall and proud of its representation.

Rin giggled, pushing the kids lightly forward, "I'm sure you don't want to spend the rest of the day standing there do you?"

They shook their heads quickly as they made their way towards the opening of the castle.

"Kids!" she shouted worriedly

"They are not alone, do not worry." The voice of her husband came behind her as he turned his attention from his phone.

Rin sighed, "You promised. No business, Sesshomaru."

He looked at her for a moment before hesitantly turning off the object and putting it in his dress coat.

She watched his every movement, knowing how hard it was for him to do that small task.

Rin smiled and leaned up to give him a grateful kiss.

"Thank you."

He nodded at her lightly, setting his index finger under her jaw, bringing her lips back to his.

Rin leaned herself into the warmth of his body, wrapping her arm around his waist, his arm around her shoulder.

"We just got here and were already stranded." she laughed, resting her head against his chest.

They both began walking forward, not really aiming anywhere. Their kids were being watched over, they had time for themselves.

"The Downtown Disney District has available classy restaurants with the finest wines and brewery." his secretary came up behind them.

Rin closed her eyes for a moment, trying to drown out the woman's invigorating voice.

"Sesshomaru," she looked up at him, "It's still too early to even think about drinking. I want a nice lunch together for once."

He looked down into his pleading mates eyes before nodding and turning to his decently dressed secretary, "Find the nearest dining restaurant-the _least_ childish location."

His secretary narrowed her eyes before her attitude gave a complete 360, "Of course, I actually had a reservation for the children's dinner at 7:00pm in 'Daisy's Diner.' Do you wish me to change that?"

Rin's eyes widened, "You made a reservation for **my** children to eat there…..by **themselves**?"

"I…wasn't aware that Sesshomaru-sama would ever dare to dine in such a ludicrous place."

Rin glared at the younger woman before turning to stare at her husband.

He read the message loud and clear. They had barely arrived and already the day was ruined in her eyes.

"Cancel it, we will dine as a family at whichever restaurant my children choose."

Keiko seethed silently to herself. She couldn't believe she was being belittled by her boss. And all because of that tramp of a wife he has!

"Right away, Sesshomaru-sama."

The contradiction between her and Sesshomaru's secretary all but forgotten, Rin's eyes widened at a small restaurant in front of them.

She lightly tapped her husband's arm to get his attention, "I want to eat there, Maru."

His eyes strayed towards the hideous looking blue building not even a few feet from them.

"_Blue Bayou?_" he read with an undertone

"Come on please~," she looked at him innocently, knowing very well that he would do as she pleased, "you know I love Pirates of the Caribbean."

Keiko rolled her eyes behind them as she was still on the phone canceling the children's reservation and searching for another location.

He cleared his throat, "It seems…"

"Maru…" she whispered

Sesshomaru gave a long internal sigh, "Alright."

Her smile shined more than the sun at that point.

He couldn't help himself, he despised to see her sad, especially after unintentionally ignoring his family.

They made their way towards the building, Rin giving a small squeal as she seen the décor styled restaurant.

"It's beautiful" she giggled, enjoying the dark hue of the room. The perpetual twilight that was surrounded by winking fireflies. It seems the restaurant **was** based on the Pirates of the Caribbean. Even the sounds of crickets and frogs echoed off the walls.

"Welcome to Blue Bayou. I hope you've enjoyed your visit so far to the amazing world of Disney. Now, please, what reservation are you under?" the receptionist at the podium asked with a large smile on her face.

Rin looked at a loss before looking up at her husband with worry.

Luckily-for once, Sesshomaru's secretary came to the rescue, "I just made reservations for Takahashi at 1 o'clock!" Keiko jumped in front of them.

Leaving Sesshomaru to groan lightly in irritation.

"Um…," the receptionist muttered confusedly, "You are Takahashi or they are?"

"They are." Keiko stated, stepping behind her boss.

"Alrighty then, let me just pull that reservation up and we will be good to go..," she typed in their name under the registry for reservations and gave them a large smile, "here we are! Just follow the waitress standing over there and she will lead you to your table. I hope you enjoy your visit to Blue Bayou."

Sesshomaru nodded, while Rin smiled, "Thank you."

"Hello, my name is Ashley and I will be your wait," the blonde stopped as she stared at the large man in front of her, "ress for this evening….please follow me" she said quickly, turning to walk ahead of them as she lead them to their table in one of the secluded areas of the restaurant.

"Look, Maru," Rin stared in awe at the twinkling lights in the hallway, "why don't we have something like this at home for the kids?"

He stared down at the annoying twinkling firefly's before answering, "Ryomaru has no need of such."

"H-here you go," Ashley motioned for the table adorned a single candle filled glass and their intricate wooden mahogany chairs, "and these are your menu's."

Sesshomaru walked toward Rin, pulling out her chair for her. Not leaving to sit in his own chair until she did and pressed his tie towards his chest as he situated himself across from his wife

"What are the preferred meals here?" Rin asked, looking up the teenager kindly

"Well, we have the classic Tesora Island Chicken, which is a favorite of most. Then there are the Monte Cristo sandwich and the jambalaya."

"That is based on whom's perspective?" Sesshomaru asked, not even looking up to meet their waiters gaze

"_**Sesshomaru**_," Rin looked at her husband pointedly, "forgive him, please. It's our first time here."

Ashley blushed lightly, not being able to keep it down in the presence of the couple. They definitely did not appear like any other couple from around here. They both looked elegant, luxurious and definitely showed grace and poise.

"We will take the Tesora Island chicken, please." Rin smiled

The waitress nodded, jotting down their choice of meal, "and any drinks?"

"Water will be just fine."

She nodded again, taking their menus from them, "I will be back with your beverages shortly."

Rin sighed when the girl walked away as she turned to her taiyoukai husband, "Can you at least **act** like you enjoy being here."

"I do not enjoy being in such…," he turned to look at his surroundings in disgust, "trivial places."

She shook her head unbelievingly at him before looking away. She couldn't stand how uncouth he was. To think they could relax and enjoy their time together.

Instead, she settled for ignoring him the rest of the time they spent there.

Not even five minutes later did their waitress come with their glasses of water, "Here you go."

Rin gave her a small smile in appreciation, "Thank you so much."

Ashley nodded her head, returning her bright smile, "Your welcome."

The older woman took a sip of her water irritatingly. Not once turning to look at the silver haired man before her.

"You are angry."

She avoided the urge to roll her eyes in such a place, still not answering her husband.

She heard a low sigh from across her before the sound of a chair being pushed back was heard. That's when she felt the hands of her mate come in contact with her shoulders.

"Forgive me. I am not…accustomed to such…"

Rin too sighed, "I get it Sesshomaru, you don't want to be here. It's fine."

"You are putting words into my mouth."

"What else could it possibly be then? You obviously would rather be back in Japan working, than be here. Just say it." She set her glass down and stared at the centerpiece in front of her.

"And here is your lunch, sorry to keep you waiting." Ashley's voice came from behind them in surprise.

Rin tilted her head away from the waitress view as she sniffled back a tear.

"Oh wow," the older woman gave a fake smile, "this looks delicious."

The girl nodded vigorously, "It is, I've tried it many times. Well, I have to go now. Please, enjoy your meal. And Merry Christmas Eve."

"Rin-"

"Just **eat**." she whispered, getting a small piece of her dish and putting it into her mouth.

* * *

**~12:10pm~**

"Mama, mama!"

Rin turned to the sound of her children's call, noticing the large smiles that adorned their faces.

"My darlings," she kneeled down to hug them to her form, "are you having fun?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Ryomaru shouted

Kiyomi jumped up and down excitedly, "Mama! We met Mickey and Minnie!"

Their mother's eyes widened in faux surprise, "Really? How amazing."

"Mhm" they nodded

"And where did you go to meet them?" their mother asked

"Toon town!" Kiyomi shouted

"We got to see Mickey's house!"

"And talk to mailboxes!"

"And we went to the fireworks factory!"

Rin laughed, standing back up next to her all too quiet husband.

"I'm sure you had so much fun. But the day's not over yet." She said, walking towards the map centered in front of the Blue Bayou.

"Now let's see…where should we go next?"

"Let's go to Tomorrow Land!" Ryomaru shouted

"Eww! Noo! That's for boys!" Kiyomi glared, stomping her little foot on the floor., making sure not to drop her Mickey Mouse hat.

"Soo?" he pushed her lightly

"Ryomaru, apologize. Now." Rin said with slight authority

He gave a small sigh and apologized before turning his focus back onto the map.

"Uuu~ Mama," Kiyomi tugged at her mother's pant leg, "let's go to Fantasy Land!"

"That's not fair!" Ryomaru shouted

"Ryomaru." Sesshomaru stared at his son, forcing him into his state of obedience.

Rin sighed, "No…don't do that," she looked at her husband in disbelief," he's here to have fun."

"That is not the way Takahashi's should act."

"_Not __the __way_….," she shook her head, "really now?"

He gave her an expressionless stare as she glared at him.

"It hasn't even been three hours. **Three **hours Sesshomaru. And you're already being-"

"Being what?" He challenged

"Insufferable." She growled, bringing the kids towards their bodyguards

"Take them where they wish to go. I'll try to catch up later." she ordered the men in black suits, waiting for them to nod in confirmation before leading the children away with them.

"You think **I **am insufferable?" He said coldly

"Yes, I do. It's Christmas Eve and you can't even let your son enjoy his vacation."

"Vacationing is a waste of time." he pulled out his cell phone from his coat and proceeded to turn it on.

"Don't you dare, Sesshomaru." She hissed, turning to look around to see if they had caught anyone's attention with their bickering.

He turned to look at her before staring at his phone once again.

"If you so much as **check** your email, Sesshomaru. I swea-"

_Riiing, Riiing, Riiing.._

She glared harshly at him as he picked up the phone call.

She also knew that his secretary was enjoying every bit of this.

Finally having enough of his attitude, she turned to walk away, "I can't believe you."

* * *

**~12:56pm~**

~~New Orleans Square~~

The bustling sounds did nothing to stop the migraine that was easing its way towards her temples.

She groaned lightly as she finally looked where she was going.

It definitely didn't look anything like the section she was in before.

It consisted of tall narrow buildings with high up balconies. Each rail for every balcony was a different color. But none differentiated from the intricate detail of swirls that was added to them. Due to it being the Holidays. Every rail was coveted with crystal clear icicles hanging from every other corner of the white colored garlands.

The bland color really contrasted with the rainbow swirls of the rails and buildings. Then a row of 'snow' was thrown on each crevice of the ground.

Was this some sort of courtyard?

"Marry Christmas~!"

Rin jumped at the deep motorized voice that was the machinery Santa Clause popping out of the open window next to her.

"Jesus Christ…" she whispered, setting her hand at her heart to stop its heavy acceleration.

She continued on to the end of the alley in attempts to get away from that thing.

Until she came upon an old white styled house, it was an immaculate three story building. The front showed large white tears leading up to the second floor. It had an ominous feel to it. But she gathered that, that was what the resort wanted to do.

Obviously, it wasn't as quiet as before, because right next to the house was another colorful attraction.

Rin tilted her head slightly.

Odd. It looked somewhat familiar.

The railing that led up the stairs to the house all had lacy wrought iron rails. The outside lights to the house were turned on as well.

Was it a gift shop?

"Ma'am?"

She jumped up and turned around abruptly

The man laughed lightly, bringing his hand out forward in a small apology, "Sorry, didn't meant to frighten ya', it's just that I came to tell you this area is off limits."

Rin looked around slowly, "Oh…forgive me, I didn't mean to trespass."

"It's alright," he nodded, "It's just this area hasn't been opened yet," he looked at the house, "the grand opening won't be till October 31st actually."

"Right…," she turned to look back at him, "what is this place exactly, I can't quiet put my finger on it.."

"What? You mean the 'Haunted Mansion'?" he smiled

Her eyes widened slightly, "This is the Haunted Mansion?"

"Well, like I said, It won't be open till next year. It's not quiet done yet. It's still missing a lot of gardening, the trees, furniture, ect."

She nodded, "Right….I should get going now. My husband's probably worried."

His eyes widened for a moment, "Ah…the beauties are always taken."

Rin gave him a small giggled before giving him a wave, "Bye."

"Bye…"

* * *

**~1:38pm~**

Rin sighed, grabbing her new cell from her purse, speed dialing one of the guards with her kids.

Once she got their exact location, she turned to look at the map again.

* * *

**~2:00pm~**

~~Frontier Land~~

"I can see you got ice cream, before dinner."

The kids turned around to look at the source of the voice.

Giving their mother a guilty look as they pleaded to her silently.

She sighed, "No point in throwing it away, go on. Eat it."

"Yay!"

"How've they been?" She asked one of her kids trusted body guards

"We've been within visual reach of the children and continue to do so at all costs."

Rin gave him an exasperated look, "You're at the world's most exciting place and you're still on protocol. Ridiculous."

She turned and walked away from him, making her way towards her kids.

"How about we go on the Mark Twain Riverboat?"

"That thing…" Kiyomi pointed, seeing the large white boat a couple of feet away from them.

"Mhm."

The kids shrugged, "Okay."

She looked at them confusedly. Did they not want to go on…or what?

* * *

**~2:30~**

To her surprise, they actually changed their attitudes during the ride over the small lake there. The kids received sparkly pom pom streamers from some of the Disney characters that were on board.

"Mama, did you see Goofy, huh! Did ya, did ya, did ya?" Ryomaru smiled up at his mother excitedly.

Rin laughed and nodded, "Yes, I did Ryomaru."

"Ella is so beautiful, mama!" Kiyomi sighed blissfully

"It's Cinderella, Kiyomi! Not Ella~" her older brother mocked.

"Both of you please, were here to have fun. Don't fight." Rin sighed, pushing along her children off of Mark Twain's Boat and onto land.

* * *

**~~9:00PM~~**

"_Does your heart hold the magic of the holidays?"_

Rin smiled down at the awe her children were in as lights flashed against the walls of the beautiful luminescent castle at the entrance to Disneyland.

They both nodded eagerly at the voice as she laughed along with the other children around them.

"_Is it filled with warm memories just waiting to be discovered again?"_

Rin nodded and clapped with the other parents, encouraging their children to do the same.

"_Now is the time to open your heart, believe in that magic, and remember those treasured moments….they're still there, deep within you, waiting to touch you once more."_

The children hopped up and down, shouting as they noticed flares of fireworks frolic side to side, to the center of the castle.

"_So come along as the magic of the seasons leads the way."_

Right as the woman ended her speech, large pink air bombs exploded high into the air.

Ryomaru ran to one of their guards and asked him to raise him into the air.

Rin smiled sadly at her son, picking up her daughter so that she may see the show.

Their father should be the one raising them in the air on his shoulders. Not their body guards.

_~Can you remember_

_How Christmas makes you feel?~_

She looked upon her daughter's happy face, the glow of the flashing fireworks reflecting off of her eyes.

_~That special magic in the air,_

_When all your dreams were real.~_

Christmas was supposed to be a fun time for families to join together. Times were they can finally come as one and be thankful for another day of being alive on this world.

Whites and purples joined the parade of pink air bombs, growing larger as the singer's voice became more melodious with the song.

_~Can you remember_

_The smell of gingerbread?_

_Candy canes and sugar plums_

_That dance inside your head~_

She looked back over at her five year old boy. The next heir to the Takahashi Corp, after Sesshomaru decided to step down as CEO.

Rin looked back the glimmering show atop of Cinderella's castle.

Gingerbread, candy canes, and sugar plums.

She let out a small sigh, setting her daughter higher in her arms.

That was so long ago—during the times they could enjoy being a family.

It had been just her, Sesshomaru, and Ryomaru at the time.

He would take time off during the holidays in order to spend time with them.

He even made sure they would be out of the country during those times. He hadn't wanted his family to interfere with their bonding time.

Rather, he didn't want Inuyasha to mess with his sons head and possibly make him come in contact with his 'idiocy' as her husband puts it.

_~Remember when the twinkling stars at night_

_Told you reindeer were flight,_

_And jolly Santa Claus was on his way?~_

Large hearts blew high above them at every twirl the song made, followed by white streams of fireworks falling from the sky.

_~The warmth of candle glow, _

_A kiss of mistletoe,_

_The magic lives when we believe._

_It's in our hearts to stay.~_

Rin stared through the high flashing fireworks back to a time before her first son was born.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_**Maru….," she huffed annoyingly, setting her hands at her hips as she stared down at the empty plastic container, "I can't find the mistletoe!"**_

_**Sesshomaru looked down at his fiancée from his spot up high on the nine foot tree. Rin had begged him to climb up the ladder to place the golden star atop of the tree. Who was he to deny her that small ounce of happiness?**_

"_**Where did you place it?"**_

_**She glared and slapped her hands angrily against her thighs, "If I knew where I put them, I wouldn't be asking!"**_

_**Sesshomaru shook his head and descended off the latter.**_

_**She stared at him as he made his way up the stream-filled stair case and followed slowly behind him.**_

"_**Maru! Please help me!" she wined, running after her soon-to-be husband. Not taking notice that they were going into their room.**_

_**She looked into the room and noticed he stopped, leaning himself against the double door frame of the bedroom.**_

"_**Huh?" she raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he had stopped there.**_

_**She watched as he raised his finger to the top of the frame.**_

_**Her eyes slowly trailed up to where he was pointing, noticing the small green mistletoe hanging right above them.**_

"_**I thought it would be of better use if it were placed here." Sesshomaru's lip quirked up slightly at her surprised expression.**_

_**She giggled, shaking her head at her fiancées form of romance.**_

_**He growled lightly as he pulled her up against him, "I believe you owe me a present."**_

"_**Oh?" she smiled, tilting her head away from him.**_

"_**Rin." He glared, playfully as he leant down to get what he wanted.**_

_**~~End of Flashback~~**_

She stared sadly at the fireworks.

Where had those times gone?

_~Remember the caring,_

_A season worth sharing._

_Believe in the magic in our lives_

_Just open up your heart,_

_And relive the feeling.~_

At least her children were enjoying themselves.

They didn't have a care in the world right now.

She leant down and placed a small kiss on top of her daughters silver hair.

Kiyomi turned her attention from the flashing lights in front of her and looked curiously at her mother. Noticing a tear go down her cheek, she put a hand to her mom's face.

"Mamma?" she whispered

Rin sniffed lightly and shook her head at the little girl, "You're missing the show, honey."

That instantly changed her daughter's attention back to the firework display, coming to its climax.

_~Just remember the magic, _

_Yes remember the magic_

_One more time.~_

Rin cheered lightly with the rest of the crowd as the song came to a close and next came the Mickey Mouse March.

High streamers of white beams flew from behind the red and green lit up castle, using the clarinets as a way to lead the fireworks into formation.

Hues of blue and gold filled the sky, some streaming and exploding. Others swirling and falling.

Specks of lights trickled their way into the midnight air as the flutes began to sound. The look of mystery began to take form with loud 'awes' sounding throughout the crowd.

Rin breathed in deeply, all of the events that had taken place from last Thursday began taking its toll on her.

"Darling…" she called to her sweet four year old in her arms.

"Uh huh?" Her daughter nodded, not taking her eyes away from the fireworks display.

"How about you get on Ooki-san's shoulders," Rin suggested, noticing how quickly her daughter's head turned to her in objection, "Kiyomi, you will be able to see better from that height."

The little girl turned to the man that was now next to them, holding out his arms to her with a small smile on his lips, "It's okay, Kiyomi-sama. I will let nothing harm you."

Rin smiled, handing her daughter over to the trusted man, "See, you're okay."

Kiyomi nodded hesitantly, "Where are you going mamma?"

Her mother smiled sadly, patting her little girls knee, "I'm going to lay down in our room, mommy's not feeling too good."

"Okay…,"she whispered, looking at the fireworks again before turning back to her mother just as quick, "mommy!"

Rin looked back at her daughter with an eyebrow raised, "Yes, darling?"

"Kissy, mommy."

The older female let out a gentle smile and leant up to kiss the grabby girl.

"There you go, Princess. Now enjoy the show."

Kiyomi nodded and clapped back at the fireworks, completely enamored by the flashing lights in different colors.

Rin sighed and looked at her son.

He too was busy looking at the fireworks to notice her.

She shook her head as she made her way of from the crowd, "Great, now neither of their parents will be spending time with them…."

* * *

Rin let out a loud yawn and made her way out of the elevator into the elaborate hall. Noticing one of the guards they had brought along was standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Nakamura-san" she smiled at the tall-standing man

"Ohayo, Rin-sama…" he said lightly, opening the door for her with a key card.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Nakamura-san, why do you have a key card to our room?"

Nakamura stood back into his stoic stance and gave her the card, "Sesshomaru-sama has asked me to give it to you. He did not have time to give it to the front desk downstairs when he received and urgent call from the company. He departed Los Angeles seven hours ago."

Rin stared at his with her mouth slightly hung open and her eyes wide, "What….."

The man nervously cleared his throat, "He asks that you forgive him and tha—"

"Forgive him?!" she stared at the man incredulously

"Rin-sama…I am only the messenger…I don't really know what to say." He looked at her sadly.

She breathed in slowly, cupping at her mouth, knowing full well she was ready to break down, "I need to be alone…"

"Rin-sama…"

If he had bothered to take another step, the door would have definitely slammed on his face.

* * *

Rin cried into the palm of her hand, looking out the large bay window that had a view of Sleeping beauty's castle where her children were at. The song, 'I'll be home for Christmas' was currently playing, making her groan and close the large, heavy curtains. She turned and looked back at the single rose laid on what was meant to be hers and Sesshomaru's bed.

She stood up and quickly made her way to the bed, grabbing the rose and chucking it across the room.

She wiped her tears and shook her head negatively.

"No more chances…."

She plopped her herself heavily on the fluffy white sheets, "This is it…."

* * *

~~Narita International Airport~~  
~1:43PM~

"Mommy, I'm tired…" Ryomaru yawned, rubbing his little eyes as he stared up at his mother. They were currently making their way toward their private limo waiting beside the airport—a more private section.

"Oh darling, were almost at the limo, do you think you can make it?" Rin stared sadly at her son.

She was too tired to pick any of her children into her arms. She hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep sense they were in the states.

He nodded tiredly, stretching out his little arms in the air.

Even Kiyomi was beginning to fall behind.

"Kiyomi" Rin turned and grabbed her daughter by the hand, leading her toward the limousine.

"Welcome back to Japan, Takahashi-sama."

Rin looked up and smiled at the man she has known for five years

"Arigato, Akazumi-san."

Akazumi bowed and motioned them through the automatic doors toward their car.

* * *

"I want all of mine and the children's necessities to be taken to my parent's house." Rin said as she passed to sign the electronic permission slip to movers she had hired.

"But, Rin-sama—"

Rin turned to look at the butler who was looking at her with a lost expression on his face.

"Just do as I say, Shoto-san." Rin said quietly, making her way up the marbled stairs at the entrance of her old home.

Luckily, she had decided to drop off her kids at her parent's house before she began packing up their things, because just as soon as the movers left.

Sesshomaru returned.

He slowly retreated from his luxurious car and stared at her cautiously.

When Rin and the kids had gotten home, she hadn't bothered to talk to him.

"Tadaima."

Rin stared at him with a neutral face and turned, arms crossed as she made her way inside.

He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing at the area between his eyes impatiently.

"Sesshomaru-sama…."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face the butler, "What is it?"

"Ah…," he looked nervously at his boss, "it's, Rin-sama…"

The daiyoukai raised an eyebrow at his butler's statement.

"There's no need to inform my husband, Shoto-san. I can do that myself." Rin said coolly from her spot against the golden plated door frame.

Sesshomaru tilted his head sideways and looked at his wife.

Something was off about her, she seemed more…primitive.

"You may leave, Shoto-san."

Shoto nodded and bowed, making sure to leave the area as quick as possible.

Sesshomaru turned his full attention to the mother of his pups, "What is it that Shoto was going to inform me of?"

She took a couple of steps forward, her heels clicking loudly as she came to a stop at the first step of the stairs that lead to where her husband was standing.

"I'm leaving."

His eyes slowly began to narrow in question, "You speak of foolishness."

"Everything to you is foolish, Sesshomaru and I am tired of it already," she turned and walked away, "I'm done."

He glared and descended towards the foyer, stomping up the stairs behind his wife.

"Rin."

She made no move to reply, instead, she continued on to what use to be her room.

"Do not think for a second that I will let you leave our home." He growled, dropping her case to the floor as he seen her grab her purse.

"Watch me."

He grabbed ahold of her as she tried to make her way around him.

"You are not leaving the children and I he—"

Rin glared and pushed him, "I would never abandon my children!"

He looked down to the tiled floor before realization dawned to him, "Where are they?"

She sighed, shaking her head at him, "There gone, Sesshomaru."

Just as she was about to step out the door, he reached out and grabbed her from around the waist.

"Sesshomaru!"

He pushed her up against the wall and slammed the door shut. Pushing himself flush against her, not allowing her to move.

"Where are my pups, Rin?!"

Sesshomaru growled and bared his fangs at her, his face inches from her.

"In a place where their families doesn't forget about them!" she shouted, pushing against him, this time not having any luck in getting out of his grasp.

"You are not leaving." He said with an undertone.

"How can you leave me? But I can't leave you?!" she yelled, her eyes beginning to redden as tears rimmed the edges of her eyes.

He leant his head back a meter from hers.

"Do you know how I felt when one of your employees told me that you had left!?" she continued

"I felt like the most unwanted person in the world, Sesshomaru!" She lost control of her legs as she slowly started slipping. If it wasn't for him, she would have surely fallen.

"You left us….on Christmas….," she ducked her head and cried, "you didn't have to see how our children cried because there father left them…"

His eyes slowly morphed into sadness.

"My children feel unwanted, Sesshomaru," she looked up at him, her face tear stained as she told him her pains, "I don't care what you do to me anymore—but I won't let you make my children feel like they're despised by their own father…"

"How can you say this…" he stared down at the floor

"Because you've proven, time and time again that work will always come before your family, Sesshomaru." She hiccupped, leaning her head against his shoulder.

It seemed as if time had passed them by as Sesshomaru slowly raised his grasp on her arms up to her shoulders, circling his arms around her, bringing her to him tightly.

"Do not abandon me, Rin…"

She breathed in heavily as she stared up at the ceiling, "You left me long ago, Sessh—"

"I beg of you." Her eyes widened a fraction at his plead.

"You cannot take my pups—I will not allow you to leave me."

Her stare turned to look at the photographs lining the walls before them. Many of them being with Sesshomaru and Rin holding their children from the moment they were born.

Silently, she made her choice.

"Give me a reason to stay….."

His eyes opened at her response.

A reason to stay…

"I cannot be without you."

She slowly began to shake her head.

That was not the answer she wanted.

Rin began to untangle herself from him and he didn't stop her, thinking she was just going to reply back.

She didn't, instead, she stood up and stared down at him sadly.

"Wrong answer."

His eyes narrowed in confusion as he watched her begin to retreat.

"Rin."

He stood up, his presence now disheveled and his expression looked lost. For the first time in his life, he was beginning to lose his composure.

He ran into the metal rails and stared as she made her way down the stairs.

"Aishiteru, Rin…."

Her footsteps came to a halt as she stared surprised at the entrance door.

Noticing her hesitance, he took advantage and slowly descended down the stairs, his hand sliding on the polished wood rail, "It has been…long sense I have expressed my affections for you in words."

She inhaled a shaky breath and continued to stare on.

"I beg you once more," his breath was now at the base of her neck as he leant down to take in her scent, "do no leave me."

"How could you treat me like a toy?" she whispered, hurt evident in her voice.

"My intentions are not to hurt you Rin," He said, his hands now resting at her shoulders, "wanting the best for a family….isn't that what a husband is…"

She didn't respond verbally, she nodded instead.

"I do not know, nor require a limitation as to where I should stop when working. It is wrong of me to do that—yet it is all in the best interest of our pups," he slowly made his way in front of her, raising her by the chin to meet his gaze, "for our future."

"Our future…" she said softly

He gave a slight nod, looking down at her lips as he leant down to capture them with his own.

Just as quickly she responded, to his words, his touch. There was nothing about this man that she didn't love, but at what price?

She bit her lip and retreated from him.

"I don't know if I can do this again…."

He cupped her chin once more, bringing her forehead to his, "You will not."

She let out a small cry, "How can you be so sure that the next time a large project comes up during one of our pup's birthdays, you won't leave?"

He shook his head, eyes closed as he negatively fought the idea of missing out in his children's lives again.

"No more." He promised, opening his eyes and stared into those chocolate depths of her eyes.

"But how can you know…" she argued, beginning to become more frantic.

"I will do anything—have father force me to come home, take the year off, go to a different country—Rin….I am at a loss for words…"

She stared at his visage; his usual normal, stoic face was now crumbling slowly in front of her.

"I'm going to give you….one last chance, Sesshomaru," she raised her index finger in front of her, "one."

He clenched his canines together and gave a curt nod, bringing her back into his arms.

"Thank you."

She breathed in heavily and hugged his back, now knowing how she was planning on being out of these arms after she had intended to leave.

He pulled away and reached into his pocket, taking out his phone and handing it to her.

She looked at him confusingly as she grabbed the cellphone.

"This is a beginning to my promise." He nodded at the phone and wrapped his arm back around her, leading them to their living room.

"We will have a grand dinner tonight."

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

He nodded, a small smile gracing the corner of his lips, "My vow begins now, with you." he stopped and brought her to him once more.

She gave him a small smile, nodding in agreement, "I'd like that."

He looked to his wife, grabbing her left hand that adorned her wedding band and engagement ring.

"Koi wa moumoku…."

* * *

**Koi Wa Moumoku - "Love is Blind"**

**Woooow, I never thought I would get this done. I've been writing this story for over a year now!-okay that's a lie, I think it's been longer... :D haha goes to show I don't lie when I say I have a lot of crap to do. Haha Well, how's this for a one-shot?**


End file.
